


Movie Night

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voltron, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Dyslexic Keith, Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: When browsing for a new anime to watch with Keith, Lance stumbles uponAttack on Titan. It's a mix of military and horror, and it's also dubbed - perfect! He's found the perfect show to watch for movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Attack on Titan, and I love Voltron, so I decided to make a little oneshot to combine the two. Keith has always reminded me of Mikasa in a way, though she's much more aloof than he ever was. This is just a silly, self-indulgent little fanfic I spent most of the day writing. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Every time Lance considered what anime to watch with Keith, he always made sure that it had been dubbed over in English first.

Having been a die-hard anime lover since he was a child, watching them in their original Japanese with subtitles, it had taken a while for him to adjust to the English dubs—especially when he showed Keith the dubs of his favourite anime. The voices, at first, were weird to his ears and didn’t seem to suit the characters.

But he sucked it up and didn’t complain; Keith had a mild form of dyslexia. He struggled to read, the letters becoming illegible the longer he concentrated on them. Subtitles flashed across the screen too fast for him to understand properly. Audiobooks and dubbed anime were a lifesaver for him.

Browsing the anime section of his local DVD store, Lance scrutinised the titles and tried to find something he knew they’d both enjoy. Whilst Lance went for the slice-of-life more often than not, Keith often enjoyed grisly military or horror anime, and Lance did his best to find as much of it as he could, so as to not bore Keith to death with the endless slice-of-life. That’s when he saw it.

“Attack on Titan?” he murmured, sliding the DVD out to read the back. “ _On that day, humanity received a grim reminder …_ ” He trailed off, biting the index finger of his free hand as he read. A minute later, he said, “This is perfect!”

What better combination of military and horror than humanity holding off man-eating giants with strange, military weapons that allowed them to fly? Keith would love this!

 

* * *

 

After a gruelling shift at the diner, Keith wanted three things; proper, non-greasy food, a long bath, and a snuggle with Lance. He’d gotten chewed out by a customer for not being able to read the menu they’d waved under his nose fast enough when they complained that something was wrong with their order, and that _he_ was at fault—as if he was the fucking chef and not the waiter.

Then his boss had gotten pissed because a toddler puked all over a table, and Keith had taken too long getting the supplies needed to clean up the mess.

And then, as if to prove his shitty day actually _could_ get much worse, Stephanie, one of the waitresses on shift, broke at least ten plates and three cups in the customer area when the wheels of the dish trolley caught in the grooves of the cracked tiles. They had to keep customers from coming in whilst they cleaned up the mess, all the while his boss yelled at them instead of helping.

Yeah, he definitely needed to snuggle with Lance after all that.

Yanking off and discarding his shoes at the front door, he stepped inside the house, only to be assaulted by the heavenly smell of steak and pasta.

“I’m home,” said Keith, stifling a yawn.

“In the kitchen, babe!” Lance called out.

In the living room, the sofa-bed had been set up with an assortment of pillows and blankets. On the small, rectangular coffee table that had been pulled out of the middle of the room to sit on the right side of the sofa bed, a bottle of wine and two glasses sat waiting.

“Are we having a movie night tonight?” Keith asked. Nothing sounded more perfect than that.

“Yup!” said Lance. “Get in and get settled. I’ll bring the food out in a minute.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice; he crawled over to the left side of the sofa bed, his preferred side, groaning when he sat back against the pillows and gave his aching feet a rest for the first time in eight hours. He wriggled his toes in his socks as he slid his feet under the blankets.

As soon as he’d walked in the door, the day’s stress and frustration had begun to ebb, but upon seeing Lance’s big, beaming smile as he walked in carrying two steaming plates … well. Keith quickly forgot all about it, grinning into Lance’s chaste kiss as he accepted his plate.

“Missed you,” he said. He’d long since gotten over the early days of their relationship where’d he’d stammered and blushed over admitting to something as simple as _missing someone_. “What movie did you get?” 

Lance settled in beside Keith, grabbing for the remote that sat on a mound of blankets at the opposite end of the bed. “It’s not a movie; it’s a TV show. I think you’ll like it.”

If the title menu’s music was anything to go by, then hell yeah, he would. Keith snuggled back into the pillows, excitement blossoming in his chest, listening to the pulsing beat of the music.

“It’s called ‘Attack on Titan,’” said Lance, double-checking he’d got the settings correct. “It’s about humans battling man-eating titans with swords, and they have this weird contraption that lets them fly through the sky.”

 

* * *

 

“She’s amazing,” Keith breathed against Lance’s chest. They’d long since finished dinner and were cuddled up together in the middle of the sofa bed.

“ _Mikasa Ackerman_ ,” said Instructor Shadis on screen, “ _model cadet. Excels at everything. In fact, it’s no overstatement to call the girl a genius._ ”

“You’re a lot like her, I think,” said Lance.

Keith perked up, pleased. “Really?”

“ _Eren Jaeger. Lacklustre in the classroom_ ,” Instructor Shadis continued, “ _marginally better in the field. But driven by a sense of purpose that’s almost terrifying_.”

“You’re intense when you’re fighting hand-to-hand, but you’re deadly with blades in your hands,” said Lance. He poked Keith in the side, who twitched and huffed out a laugh. “Besides, you have that aloof charm about you, too. Makes you look cool. Even though I know you’re a total dork.”

Keith smiled, kissing Lance’s chest. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

* * *

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CAN’T KILL OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER! WHAT THE FUCK?”

“I didn’t need my ears, Lance. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, we just watched two nine-year-old kids take out a bunch of human traffickers,” said Lance, awed.

“That was fucking _amazing_.”

“Why couldn’t I be that badass as a child?”

“Same reason you can’t be badass as an adult; you're you.”

Lance flicked Keith’s ear. “Asshole.”

He kissed Keith’s forehead anyway.

 

* * *

 

“ _Eren, as long as you’re by my side, I can do anything_.”

“Well, shit,” said Lance starkly. “She’s fucked, then.”

“Mikasa doesn’t deserve this,” said Keith, as the ending credits appeared. “Having her parents murdered in front of her, her adoptive mother eaten alive, and her adoptive father going missing—and now she’s lost Eren, too?” He blinked tears back, reaching for his half-empty glass of wine. He ended up drinking the whole thing. “Give the girl a fucking _break_.”

“Wonder what she’ll do when she finds out…”

 

* * *

 

“ _This world is cruel … But it’s so … It’s all so beautiful_.”

“This bitch better not be giving up, I swear to God,” said Lance, his arm tightening around Keith’s waist like a vice. On screen, Mikasa was vulnerable on the ground, out of gas and with barely any blades left—and the one she did have, she sheathed. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Shh!” said Keith, flapping a hand wildly. “Stop talking!”

He felt like crying; he’d formed an attachment to Mikasa since she appeared in episode one. He related to her a lot; she was half-Asian just like he was, and she’d also lost her parents at a young age, though his hadn’t been murdered by human trafficking scum but rather a head-on collision with a drunk driver when he was seven. If she died, he was absolutely _done_ with this show.

An overweight titan approached Mikasa. Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. _Move, move!_ he thought desperately. _Get up—do something_!

“ _It was a good life_.”

“No,” Lance moaned under his breath.

Keith’s heart leapt into his throat as the titan reached for Mikasa, who still sat calmly on the ground with her eyes closed. His fingers curled into Lance’s shirt. If she died—

And then Mikasa swung out, slashing the titan’s fingers with her sword.

“Yes!” Keith cried, relieved. “Oh fuck, that was close.”

They watched her struggle against the titan, throwing herself out of the path of its heavy-handed attempts at grabbing her. With no gas and only a couple of broken swords, Keith knew she wasn’t out of the woods yet, but the fact that she was fighting gave him hope that this show wasn’t about to kill her off like they did Eren (he’s still bitter about that one).

“ _Why? I’d already given up_ ,” Mikasa was saying. “ _So, why? Why am I struggling? Why … do I keep getting up_?”

Keith’s chest constricted, throat tightened. The amount of times he’d said that before in his life, all the times he kept fighting when he’d thought he’d given up… He curled tighter around Lance. All those times he’d struggled and fought, thinking he was getting nowhere, ended up bringing him right here to Lance, and there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“ _Why am I still fighting? I mean, I’ve lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me_?”

Mikasa turned to run, but another titan stepped in her path, manoeuvring over the rubble of a partially collapsed building.

“Fuck,” Lance muttered.

“ _Fight! Fight!_ ” said Eren’s voice.

 “ _Eren_.” Her whisper was one of reverence, of _belief_.

Eren continued, “Kill or be killed! The only way to live—is to fight!”

“ _I’m so sorry, Eren_ ,” Mikasa said. “ _I’m_ through _giving up_.” Tears trailed down her cheeks. “ _I’ll never give up again. Because if I die, these memories of you die with me. So, I’ll do whatever it takes to win! I’ll do whatever it takes to live!_ ” And, with a vicious scream, she prepared to take on her foe.

“Fight ‘em off, baby girl!” Lance yelled.

And that was when the second titan stepped over Mikasa and punched the first titan in the face, knocking it and Mikasa off their feet. In that moment, everything Keith thought he knew about the show was turned on its head.

“Wait, what?” he asked, confused. “What the fuck?”

“Man, look at that thing!” Lance crowed. “That titan is buff as fuck!”

And as they watched the new, very buff titan defeat the pot-bellied one, Lance added, “And dude, you so remind me of Mikasa. This seems like the kind of thing you do.”

They watched in relief as Armin swooped down and picked Mikasa up, sloppily depositing them both on a rooftop.

“Well, I can’t promise I won’t fly off the handle if something happens to you, but I promise I won’t try and kill myself,” said Keith.

The promise felt a little bit empty, and if Lance thought so too, he chose not to say anything.

 

* * *

 

They watched until the end of episode thirteen before Lance begged off. He had a morning shift at the café and it was already past midnight.

“We can watch the rest tomorrow night,” he promised, over Keith’s low, protesting whine.

They picked up their dirty dishes and left them in the kitchen sink, returning to the sofa bed. As they got themselves comfortable again, Keith asked, “What do you reckon’s gonna happen now that Eren’s gone to the Survey Corps ahead of the other cadets?”

“Dunno,” said Lance. “But I can’t wait to see them go on missions. Imagine how cool that’d be, riding out there to battle titans?”

“The titans would eat you,” said Keith, poking Lance in the stomach. “Not that you’d make a good meal; you’re too bony.”

“Rude!” Lance chuckled. “But you’d be very hot in that uniform they wear,” he added slyly, sliding a hand over the curve of Keith’s hip, then down to grab his ass. “All those straps, the cape. I’d find it hard to fight titans because I’d be too busy looking at your sweet ass.”

He shifted around until he was on his knees, pushing Keith back into the pillows. Keith moaned his approval as Lance caught his lips in a kiss.

“Thought you were tired,” he mumbled after a few minutes, tilting his head as Lance pressed kisses down his throat, lingering over his Adams Apple. “Getting a little bit frisky for someone who was ‘too tired’ to keep watching the show.”

“Never too tired for you,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s skin. He shoved Keith’s shirt up, shifting down the bed to continue his kisses, following the snail trail from Keith’s bellybutton to the just above his boxer shorts. “Unless you’re not up for it? Was gonna suck you off, but if you’re gonna complain about it…”

“If you stop, I _will_ kill you,” Keith groaned.

Lance shot Keith a cheeky grin. “’S what I thought.”

Keith’s boxer shorts end up halfway down his thighs, so fast that Keith almost missed it. With his legs pinned together by the fabric and down by Lance’s weight, Keith let his head fall back to the pillows with an appreciative moan as a hand encircled his erect cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered, as Lance started jerking him off in long, smooth slides, twisting his wrist when he reached the head of Keith’s cock with the right amount of pressure to make Keith’s hips buck. But the minutes passed, and Lance hadn’t gotten around to putting his mouth on Keith, and that was the one thing Keith really wanted. “Lance, please, _please_ don’t tease me.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” asked Lance. He increased the pressure; Keith’s eyes rolled back as he whined, brought closer to orgasm. “Why shouldn’t I tease you?”

“ _Please_ , Lance!”

“Well…” Lance pretended to think on it for a moment, lips twisting into a mischievous smile. “Since you asked _so nicely_ …”

“Oh—yes!” Keith groaned, as Lance licked a long stripe from the base of Keith cock to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit. He repeated the motion a good three times, before he sealed his lips over the head of Keith’s ock and sucked. “Oh, fuck!”

Having been close to orgasm already, when Lance went to town on him, it didn’t take Keith long to come. Sub-consciously, he was aware that Lance had stuffed a hand into his own boxer shorts, wanking his own cock furiously as he moaned around his mouthful of Keith.

Lance came with a groan that had Keith’s hands curling in the sheets, his spent, over-sensitised dick twitching in Lance’s mouth before it slid out, slapping wetly against his thigh. After a moment, Lance set Keith’s clothing to rights and tucked him in, crawling up the bed before he hauled a pliant, dazed Keith into his arms.

“Yeah,” said Lance hoarsely, carding his fingers through Keith’s soft hair. “We should do that more often.”

“There’s always tomorrow night,” said Keith, yawning. They still had at least twelve more episodes of Attack on Titan to get through. But afterward, he’d be the one sucking Lance’s cock. Get some, give some.

Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “True.” He, too, yawned. “Night, babe.”

“Night, Lance.”

Keith drifted off to sleep, safe and warm with a smile curling his lips. If he ended up dreaming about soaring through the skies killing titans with swords, well. No one really needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the way I have written dyslexia into this story is not offensive to anyone, as it was not intended to be. Also, Keith has never been a soldier, but his life growing up as an orphan going through many foster homes, possibly even group homes where he honed his knife-handling skills so his belongings wouldn't get stolen, remains the same. I didn't go into detail, but Keith's had a very rough childhood. 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://mystic-majestic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
